The tragedy of a broken heart
by softballchick03
Summary: Prequal to Chemicals React. Jake and Miley were doing fine, but that was before he left for Romania. Going to Romania meant secrets, and they are all being revealed, even the ones that will change lives, and leave someone behind, but not forgotten.
1. Breaking her heart

**hey even though i am in the middle of another story, I'll try writing two at a time, even though that doesn't exactly go so well. oh well, enjoy, and please review. I'd like a good amount, but I don't exactly have a numbr picked out.**

I ran away from the locker as fast as possible, before he would try to follow me. I knew I was soon going to start crying, and I would die and melt into a puddle if he saw me. Expecually if _she_ saw me. I wanted to get somewhere where Lilly and Oliver couldn't follow me. I couldn't go into the girls bathroom, but I could run as fast as possible down the hallway hoping to loose them. I needed time to be myself right now.

Tears began to blur my vision on my way to a dark room down the hallway. I heard Lilly and Oliver running by the door. I sat on the floor and cried. Why would he want to do this? Why couldn't he have told me? Of all the things to do to a girl, why would he choose me to do that to? The first period bell rang I knew the class would soon fill with people, so I took another tissue, and got out.

Walking down the hallway girls began to ask me questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it have to do with him?"

"You need another tissue?"

I shook my head no, and walked into the bathroom. I felt sick. Horribly sick. I sat down by the toilet, and let go of my sickness to the toilet bowl. That's what he does to me. That's what happens when you love Jake Ryan. All of a sudden the bathroom door opened.

"Miley? Miley!" someone called. It was Lilly. I was caught. I began bawling really loud.

"Miley!" she said coming to my stall. She lifted my head from the toilet and flushed it for me.

"Come on, you need to compose yourself. I'm so sorry about what he did to you, and believe me, we are going to get back at him," Lilly said. I shook my head and continued crying.

"No? Why?" Lilly asked.

"I don't wanna get back at him. I want to get back _with_ him," I cried.

"How could you after he did that?" she asked.

"Because I still love Jake. I can't help it. And then it makes me more sad that I can't get over him," I blubbered. Lilly hugged me, and for a minute we just sat there while I cried.

"I told Mr. L that I'd go find you, but I think atleast one of us needs to go back," she said.

"No, I can't! Jake is in there," I whimpered, thinking about him sitting next to me in his desk.

"Fine. I'll go back and atleast tell him I found you. I'm gonna do my best to come back here, and then we'll leave alright?" she asked.

I nodded my head, just to get her to shut up. When I was sure the bathroom door was closed, I looked in the mirror. Black mascara streaks ran down the girls face in the mirror. She had blurred eyeliner, and her cheeks where as pale as stone. She looked like a wreck. She looked horribly sad. she looked like me.

I wiped off the mascara streaks, and decided not to apply anymore until I had stopped crying. Than I wiped off the last of my eyeliner, and tried to apply lip gloss, to maybe make myself look atleast somewhat presentable. I just looked like a tramp. I took it off with some of my tissue that I hadn't used, and went to grab some more. Than I began crying again, right before the door opened once more.

"Miley come on, he says we both need to go back to class," Lilly said. "I know it will be hard, but we can change seats," she said.

I hugged her.

"Thanks," I said even though now I would have to sit next to Dandriff Danny. "But I still can't go back."

"Miley you have to. It won't be as bad as you think it is," Lilly offered.

"Lilly look at me! I look like my eyeballs have just exploded! And I feel like it too! Every girl is going to know how bad he hurt me," I said.

"And everyone will understand! You just caught your boyfriend kissing Ashley! Don't you think they are going to understand? Especually when he told you that he was coming back tomorrow, and then surprises you by making out with Ashley right in front of your locker?" she asked.

My eyes started welling up again.

"No," I bawled.

Lilly pulled me off of the floor.

"But I'm your best friend, and I promise you that they will. Okay?" she asked. "Wait, don't answer because I already know what it is going to be. But I do know that you need to face him, so come on."

"Lilly, please no," I said pulling away. "He's going to try to talk to me."

"Not after what I said to him," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You really don't wanna know just yet," she said.

I kind of laughed, and lost concentration, so Lilly caught me off guard, and succeeded in pulling me out of the bathroom, and down the hall to our first period. It was a relatively short class, so there was only four minutes left. That's three minutes, and fifty nine point nine seconds too long.

"Good to see you back Miley," the teacher said when I walked in with Lilly attached to my wrist. Great, now everyone turned to look at me. Lilly dropped my stuff off at her own desk, and sat me down, walking over to Jake, giving him the famous if-you-dare-try-to-talk-I'll-bite-your-head-off look. He gulped after he saw it, and turned around to the front of the class after trying to take a cheesy look towards me.

"Miley," Oliver whispered. I turned my head to my left and saw Oliver leaning over to get my attention.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Why'd you run?" he asked. Oliver is a donut. I just crossed my arms and shrugged. I wasn't going to tell him if he didn't already know. Everything was going in slow motion, and people where trying to act like they weren't, but I could tell they where all either starring at me, or Jake. It was like I could finally see the air, and everything invisible. Like the world was finally opening up so I could see how cruel and unbelievable it really is sometimes. After an eternity, the bell rang, and Jake started to walk towards me, but Lilly stepped in the way, as if to say, don't you even think about it.

Jake took one look at her and so how serious she was, and backed off, going out the door to his next class. I gathered my stuff, and walked to my next class, Lilly and Oliver rushing to keep up with my fast angry steps. I still hadn't gotten on anymore make-up and I looked and felt like a wreck. When I got to my next class, Mrs. T made me, Oliver, and Lilly sit across the room from each other as much as possible, because it's kinda rumored that we might talk, or annoy others when we're together. Don't know why someone would think that. Hint hint on the sarcasm.

I sat down still not saying a word, and Lilly and Oliver talked beside me in their own actually quiet conversation, and then went their separate ways. For once, I sat in the back, not wanting to be disturbed or called upon today. The bell rang and people where whispering.

"The poor girl."

"Did you hear what he did?"

"He told her he was coming home tomorrow."

"She had to run into the bathroom."

"I'd smack him."

I also heard alot of lies, but was too depressed to correct them. I would let anybody say whatever they wanted at this moment. Two minutes into class there came a knock on the back door. After the bell rang the doors locked, that way tardy students couldn't get away with it. Mrs T went to the back and opened it, but I didn't even bother looking up to see who it was.

"Tardy?" Mrs. T asked.

"No, I've got a slip," I heard some girl say.

"Okay, then there is one open seat right next to Miley in the back," she said.

I heard footsteps making there way over to the desk right beside me, and someone put their books down. I was bored of picking my fingernails and looking down at my desk so I looked up to see who it was. It was Ashley.


	2. Breaking him

**thanx to all of my reviewers! i luved them all!**

**please keep reviewing, it makes me know that people actually want me to update!**

I felt a sour taste on the inside of my cheeks as it registered in my mind that Ashley was sitting next to me. I decided to stare back down at my desk, until she wanted to say something or other. I could feel my cheeks grow red, as Lilly turned back to make sure I wasn't going to go loony sitting next to her. Actually, I noticed that everyone was turning back to look at us, wanting to see me punch her lights out. All of a sudden Mrs. T.'s phone rang, alarming everyone to jump out of their seats.

"Geez, calm down people," Mrs. T said walking over to answer it. She gave a few short replies and hung up.

"Students, I have to run to the theachers office, some paper got caught in the printer, so while I'm gone just read the pages at the top of your worksheets, and fill it out," she said leaving. "Oliver you're in charge."

"Alright!" he rejoiced.

"Oh no," everyone mumbled.

"Hey! No back talk! I'm watchin alla you," he said taking his index and middle finger and going from his eyes to the room, and back and forth. Everyone rolled their eyes and turned to talk to their friends to take advantage of this time.

"Hey! Shut up and work!" Oliver yelled. "Please?" he added when noone listened.

Lilly walked back to where I was sitting.

"Are you okay or do I need to give her the slap of her life?" Lilly asked.

"No, it's fine Lilly," I said trying to read and work on the worksheet.

"Okay- say huh?" she said. I had my head resting on my one of my hands so she couldn't see my eyes tearing up.

"It's fine Lilly," I said. She took it in, and then grabbed my hand from my head to see my eyes welling profusly. I wasn't letting any tears spill over but I knew they would if we had to keep talking about Ashley, or Jake, or this morning.

"Miley, you and I both know that it's not fine. Why do you think that it is?" she asked.

I pretended to be working on our assignment, but I couldn't see anyway.

"Because, if Jake chooses her over me, then I must not be good enough anyway. It was just his way of breaking up with me, and I have to except that," I said. By now, one of my tears slipped over. "Can we please not talk about it? I don't wanna bawl in front of everybody."

Lilly sighed and stayed over by my desk. I could tell she had a lot to say, but wasn't gonna, or it would make it worse. She didn't know what to do, so I kept pretending to do my work, until my pencil broke. I clicked the eraser to get more lead, but instead ended up getting lost in a day dream. It was that Jake was still in Romania and none of this had ever happened. I was imagining him running to me with his arms wide open, and me on the other side of the school hallway doing the same, when Lilly stopped me.

"Miley! Miley? Earth to Miley!" she called. I snapped back into reality and saw that I had gone through a peice of lead, and was three quarters through the next one. I clicked that one out, and put them back in my pencil and got through another problem.

"Hey Miley?" someone called. It was Ashley. I turned the other way. "Miley, I have to tell you something," she whispered. "It's important." I turned back to her.

"Why don't you just go tell Jake. You obviously wouldn't care about me any more than you do him. Or his lips," I snapped. "So don't talk to me. Otherwise I've got some stuff I could Mrs. T about. Like the fact that you keep your cell with you so you can text Amber about how her mustache gets grayer everyday, or that you have gum, which gets you into two detentions," I mentioned.

"Miley it's not like that," she said. "I don't-"

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled so loud that half of the class turned back to see us starring at each other. Actually I was glaring, and mouthed a not-so-nice word to her. I turned back to my work. "You've caused enough trouble for today."

I heard Ashley sigh, and one by one people began to go back to their own lives. Lilly still stood by me awkwardly, incase I needed her.

This time I didn't cry. But I felt a huge lump in my throat, telling me that it wanted to.

"Psssttt! Miley!" Ashley called. I ignored her as much as possible. "I have a note for you." I still ignored her. "Here, give this to Miley," Ashley whispered to Lilly handing her a white piece of paper. Lilly opened it up no matter what Ashley wanted her to do with it. I could see Lilly mouthing the words that she read, but was going to fast for me to be able to tell what they were out of the corner of my eye. Lilly then raised her eyebrows, and looked back to Ashley, as if to say, is it true?

I could tell that Ashley nodded. Lilly handed me the paper.

"You're going to want to read this," Lilly said giving it to me. I glanced up at the clock and saw that the bell was going to ring, so I started cleaning up.

"seriously Miley," Ashley said.

"She's actually right Miley," Lilly said. The bell rang before I could say anything. I then looked up at Lilly, and then to Ashley. After gathering my things, I picked up the note and crumpled it, and then stomped on it, leaving the room. Ashley and Lilly exchanged glances.

I walked down the hallway and to my locker before either could catch up to me, but while fidling with the combination, I heard Lilly jog up to me.

"Miley you really needed to know what was in that note," Lilly said.

"I don't need to know anything anymore, because he and I are done," I said.

Lilly sighed.

"But it's not Ashleys-" Lilly started.

"Listen Lilly, thanks for your help, but I don't care anymore," I lied. "Jake lied to me, Ashleys still the meanist witch to walk the planet, and no note could change that."

"Wanna bet?" Lilly asked. I sighed and closed my locker, then silently walked past her onto my next class. This was a class with Oliver and Jake. My throat turned sour, and I suddenly felt sick again. I knew I had to go though. That way Lilly might actually believe that I am for sure over him, and everything he's done to me. Or Ashley.

"Miley, you wouldn't believe what I just heard!" Oliver said coming up to me. "Jake said that-"

"Jake said a lot of things. But I'm not going to believe anyone anymore," I said flattly.

"But this is huge! It'll change everything! Ashley even-" he said.

"Oken! Sit down!" the teacher said. It was Mr. Ami. Oliver sighed and reluctantly went to his seat just as the bell rang. I don't care what anybody says. Jake is filth, and he will never be forgiven. But I still love him. I hate myself for that. But I'll never hate myself more than I will hate Jake.

Jake walked in and sat in his old seat, which was two people behind mine. But he just got back up. He was walking up the row of desks to the teacher. He whispered to him, the teacher nodded, and Jake sat back down. I tried to trip him, but he gracefully stepped over, yet again, leaving me in the dust to wonder where I went wrong. But this was less heartbreaking.

"Okay, class today is where we will read our poems that you where assigned last week. We have already gotten a volunteer to go first, Mr. Jake Ryan," Mr. Ami said with his strong eastern coast accent. Jake grabbed a few peices of paper, and walked to the head of the class.

"Whenever you feel is best Mr. Ryan," he said. Jake nodded in agreement and then looked down at his poem, and then the class. This should be real good. I wonder how Jake got the assignment if he wasn't here last week? Oh yeah, they emailed him all of his work. I always forget that. Jake took a deep breath.

"Can we forgive for sorrows and sins

That are as big as the mountain tops

Deeper than the seas

Or taller than the Maple tree?

Would we be able to say I'm sorry

For any lie we have ever told

For ever penalty we have committed

For every girl we have betrayed?"

He looked up from his poem after about every line, and everyother time he looked at me, but I was conviently twirling my hair, or doodling on my poem.

"Would every boy who was sinned

And any girl who's been robbed at heart

Forgive and forget, apologize and remember?

Can we not forgive for sorrows and sins."

Jake finished up, and took a final look at me along with the rest of the class, to see if I would give some sort of move of approval, but I was too busy writing a different poem. One that was much better.

"Very good Mr. Ryan. Anyone want to go next?" Mr. Ami asked. A few volunteers raised their hands, but I didn't listen to any of them. I was too busy writing my responce poem. After about three people after Jake went up, I raised my hand to volunteer, but he didn't pick me for a few more people.

"Okay Mrs. Stewart you've had your hand up for a while, why don't you wow us," he said. I'm sure even Mr. Ami knew about this morning. Everyone knew that Jake and where the cutest couple, and thought we'd go on for a while. But this morning changed everything. I grabbed my papers and walked slowly to the head of the class. Than I looked out at them.

"This was written for somebody. I'm sure everyone here knows who," I said. Jake sat up a little straighter and ajusted his eyes to me at the front. Actually, the whole class did. Even Mr. Ami.

"Forgiveness is not an object

Forgiveness is not a gift

My trust is not a worker

That you ignore at the end of your shift

Sins are not sorrows

They are careless mixed with stupidity

Which I must have been cast a spell with

To love but be loved back so littlely

I'm sure you all agree

I'm sure it's quite easy to see

That forgiveness is not a game

It's something he lacks with shame"

When I finished, I got a standing ovasion.

"Miley, that was the best work I've seen from you all year. Well done," Mr. Ami congradulated. Jake sank lower in his chair and looked angry, and embarrassed. Olivers mouth was hung open, and I closed it for him while I sat back down. A few girls gave me high five.

After class, I went back to my locker, where Lilly met me.

"Omigosh Miley, I heard about third period language arts, good job!" she said.

"Thanks," I said. I was feeling better, like maybe I'll survive this.

"Okay, but now you really need to know about Ashleys note," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Lilly, I'm over it, so just leave it, and me alone," I said.

"You won't be," Lilly said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Lilly put one hand on my shoulder, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Jake told Ashley that you and him had broken up," Lilly said. My face and stomach dropped. I ran into the bathroom once again, and threw up, I felt so sick. But this time I had nothing left to throw up, so it was just stomach acid. All ideas of being okay and getting through thise where flushed down along with it.


	3. Another secret

**Hey people, I said that this is a tragedy, but I don't know if I can bring myself to use the idea that I had in mind, so I might change that later on, but I'm still not sure. Gotta sort out my ideas sometime. I'm lovin the reviews that I've gotten, please do just as good on this one. I still haven't worked out all of the future chapters, and I need a few ideas or tips and such.**

I stayed sitting down next to the toilet, feeling like I had been punched in the stomach. How could Jake do this to me? I couldn't tell if I would need to hurl once more or not, so I grabbed some toilet paper, dabbed my mouth, and went to go rinse out my mouth from the drinking fountain. The bell rang for my next class, but I went to the nurses office. I felt light headed, and dizzy. Definatly nauseaus.

"Uh, hi I was wondering if I could lay down, I'm not feeling to good right now," I said. I knew it was just because of Jake, and the fact that not this class but the class after, I had with him. The nurse looked up at me and nodded towards the cot.

"Do you need your temperature checked?" she asked.

"No, I just need to lay down for a minute or two," I said.

The nurse nodded and continued to do her work. I walked back to the cot and laid down after dropping my stuff on the floor. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking back to all the times that I went wrong.

Flashback

Milems: I miss you Jake

zombieman: I miss you too Miley. I can't wait to come back on Tuesday

Milems: me niether. I can't wait to actually talk to you in person instead of IMing.

zombieman: yeah...but Miley I have to tell you something...

Milems: hey, I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll talk to you later, bye

end of flashback.

Was Jake going to dump me then? Are we officually considered dumped? I must have dozed off thinking about it, because the nurse started shaking me awake, telling me the next class had started.

"Okay," I said getting up and grabbing my stuff. I had this class with Jake and Lilly. I left the office and went to my next class. When I got there Lilly ran up and hugged me.

"Omigosh Miley I thought you went home, where were you last period?" she asked.

"I went to the nurse after throwing up again," I said.

"I'm so sorry Miley. Only five more classes and you get to go home though," she said. I nodded.

"Yippee, only five more," I said sarcastically. I sighed and sat down. Lilly went back to her desk right in front of mine. Jakes desk was right to the left of mine. Oliver was normally in this class but on Mondays he went to some elective.

"Okay, class today I'm going to pair you up with someone that you sit relatively close to. Hey I've got it, why don't the people in the first row turn around, and the third and the fifth row do the same? Then you'll be facing your partner," he said. Lilly turned around.

"yay!" we squealed. Well okay, I smiled, but that's about it.

"Anyone not have a partner?" the teacher asked. Jake raised his hand.

"Oh, Jake you go with... you go with Ashley," he said.

"What?" Lilly and I shrieked turning around to see Ashley in Olivers old spot raising her hand. She looked depressed when she found that out. Noone bothered to say anything when that happened, except Jake looked around, mostly at me, and than took a seat next to Ashley. I swear it was so quiet crickets could be heard.

"Okay now the assigment is to see how well you know your partners. Anything you don't know on this quiz sheet that I'm passing out, you ask them, at the end, but not until the very end. Remember you are being graded on how well you react with your partner, not by how many you get right," he said passing out the papers. "Now get to work."

"I'm sure Ashley and Jake know alot about each other," Lilly said rolling her eyes. "Atleast their tongues do."

I frowned, looking down at our paper.

"Miley I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she apologized.

"No, it's okay. Let's just get to work," I lied. Lilly knew it, but wanted to get off the subject of Jake. When the quizzes where over everyone sat back down at their own seats, and we went around the room and shared results.

"Lily, what'd you get?" the teacher asked. "Oh great I paired you up with Miley. I'm sure you met someone new," he said sarcastically.

"I got eight out of ten. Are we really supposed to know what flavor jelly belly jelly beans are our partners favorite? Or the name of the hospital that they were born in?" she asked.

"It's not a matter of knowing this stuff, it's how you are reacting with your partner no matter how you feel about them. This assignment should have been easy for you since guys are best friends," he said. "Jake what'd you get?"

"Two out of ten," he answered.

"Which ones did you get right?" the teacher asked.

"What flavor jelly belly jelly bean was Ashleys favorite, and the name of the hospital she was born in," Jake answered.

"Yeah I'm sure Jake would know the flavor by it's taste in Ashleys case," someone snickered from the back of the room. This made the class laugh, and me blush, wanting to be swallowed up in a crack through the Earth. I looked at Jake. He was looking, not glaring, at the boy who said it. He then got up, grabbed his stuff, and left the room. Didn't I tell you that we were a huge couple at our school. Once you do something to mess that up, you're socialy toast.

Lilly turned around to me.

"Wow, that boy doesn't know where to stop. Why would he think that he needs to leave the room, it was his decision to shove his throat into Ashleys stomach," Lilly said. I glarred at her.

"Sorry again?" Lilly asked like a wounded dog.

"Enough pep talks," I said and then put my head on my folded arms.

The next period was lunch. Oliver, Lilly, and I sat at our usual table, eating like usual, and talking as usual. Except for the fact that I wasn't talking. Lilly and Oliver didn't object either. I went to go dump my tray after just eating a banana. I wasn't all that hungry. All of a sudden, I was being pulled behind a wall, into a dark corrider.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Shhh!! You have to be quiet. I figured you wouldn't want to do this out in the light," the voice whispered. It was Jakes.

"Ow!" I howled at my throbbing wrists. He was holding them together too hard.

"Oh sorry. I just had to talk to you though Miley, and I knew that if I called, you wouldn't pick up," he said.

My blood was boiling. Why would he do this? I slapped him. He reached up to his face, in serious pain, and turning red, while I rounded the corner, and went back to the lunch table. I was shaking, and would probably start to cry from a mixture of my fear, and pain. My wrists where hurting like crazy from him squeezing them, and pulling me by them, and I was so afraid of what he would choose to do next from slapping him, and running off. Lilly and Oliver obviously noticed.

"So I was- omigod Miley what happened?" Lilly asked interupting herself.

"Can we please not talk about it?" I asked. My eyes where welling.

"Is it Jake? Did you talk to him?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not now," I said. She turned her head back to Oliver after giving a slow nod of concern.

"Not ever," I whispered. I could tell Oliver and Lilly where stealing glances at me, while I starred down at my wrist. They where uncontrollably red, and would probably be bruised once the slight swelling goes down. I watched as Jake came out of the bathroom door, probably to see if his face was okay. He searched the cafeteria, so I ducked down a little bit, and then continued walking back to his table that he was sitting at for the day.

My next class was with Ashley and Jake. Lilly and Oliver where in some other elective class together. They sat across the room, and none of us talked at all during the class. Jake every now and then glanced over at both of us, taking his fair share, but I didn't return any eye contact. The rest of my day I didn't exactly talk that much. I just mostly walked, like I was on thin air. I felt like I was too. I couldn't wait to go home and throw out all of my stuff I got that would remind me of him.

Mostly all that I have is emails and such, but those are being deleted tonight. As soon as I get out of here. When my last class ended, I walked down the steps outside, letting my flip flops, flip and flop. It felt nice to hear something that couldn't tie me down to school for one more second. I liked putting my hand on the bar by the step, feeling the rushing steel glide under my fingers the faster I flew down the stairs. It was good to actually feel something ever since this morning, other than my sweaty palm coming into contact with Jakes face.

"Miley! Miley!" two people behind me shrieked. I turned dead in my tracks to see that Lilly and Oliver where behind me.

"what do you guys want?" I asked politely, trying to rush out of there.

"Glibbermeshmuckandheandyouiheardandshetold," they both said trying to talk at the same time.

"Woah, woah guys!" I said to settle them down. Start over. Oliver, tell me what happened," I said.

"Ha!" he said sticking his tongue out at Lilly. Lilly folded her arms.

"Okay, so, I heard from Toby, who heard from Bob, who was told from his girlfriend Sherry, who heard this from Tina, who heard it from Rachel, who heard it from Becca, who heard it from Jane, who heard this from Amber, who heard this from Ashley, so it's right from the source, that Ashley told Jake that you told Ashley to break up with Jake for you," Oliver said.

I only sort of understand that.

"What?" I asked.

"Ashley told Jake that you wanted to break up with him this morning," Lilly said sighing. My mouth hung open. Where. Was. Ashley?


	4. Betrayel comes again

An hour later I found myself climbing out of my bedroom window. By now, I was complete paranoia, and shock. I don't know if I'd ever been so betrayed. From Ashley, I'd expect this, but not from Jake. I knew exactly where Jake lived, but I didn't know about Ashley. I made sure my dad couldn't see me, and took off towards the direction of Jakes house.

I had some stuff to ask him. Like, did Ashley really say that? Do I apologize? I had more, but I won't bore you on the subject. The January breeze cut right threw me, sending chills up my spine. When I reached his house, I knocked. I couldn't decide on if I wanted Jake or someone else to answer the door. Too late anyway, cause Jake opened it.

"Miley?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Why was he interrogating me? I should be asking him the questions.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I heard what Ashley said. I want to know what the real truth is, and I know I can't figure it out from some rumors. as much as I hate you right now, I have to figure it out from you," I said. 

"What? Why would you hate me? I'm the one who hates you," Jake said.

"excuse me?" I asked. Who does this boy think he is? It's not like he's Jake R-. Nevermind. But that still ain't no excuse.

"Okay, let's wipe off our feet and go upstairs for a moment," Jake said. I took off my shoes and followed him upstairs to the dining room table.

"Okay, so explain to me why in the world you want to be mad at me," Jake said.

"Well let's see, you tell me that you're coming back a day later than you really did, and then when you do come home early, you make out with another girl right in front of my locker!" I accused.

"What!? I only came home early because I heard you wanted to break up while I was gone. I couldn't sleep or eat without you Miley! I had to know what was going on from you in person. I would've gotten here faster, but all the flights were booked," Jake explained.

"Wait, so you are telling me that I broke up with you over the summer?" I asked.

Jake nodded.

"Boy, what are you smoking!" I yelled. "I've never broken up with you before!"

"Miley, I got your text," he said pulling out his phone to prove it to me. He went through a ton of texts before getting to mine.

"See it says, Jake, the time we've had together has been fun, but I must end it because we're just two very different people," he read.

"That's a lie. I've never written that, let me see it," I said grabbing his phone. On the top it said it said the number that gave it to Jake. "that's not my number."

Jake took a look at it.

"Omigosh it isn't," he said realizing that mine is two digits switched around. I looked at the number. 

"I know that number from somewhere. Who is it?" I asked.

"Maybe we could call them," Jake shrugged.

"No! Otherwise they'll catch on to our plans," I said.

"What plans?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. Just please no, don't do it," I pleaded.

"We have to know who is trying to break us up," Jake said.

"Wait. We are broken up there's no getting around that," I said. He looked crushed. Good. I hope he know how I felt.

"Hey wait! Why were you making out with Ashley?" I asked.

"She told me that she had heard about the break up," Jake said. "She gave me her number, and kissed me before she turned around. Before I knew it I was in the heat of the moment," he explained.

"what?! How could you?" I screamed. But than I realized something. "Although I that's fine, because we are not going out anymore. Just fine with me," I lied. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach by Ashleys six inch boots. 

"Well let's get this number called," Jake said.

"Wait! Fine, I'll do it, but I seriously have to go! My dad didn't know that I came here cause I kinda snuck out and if I am too late when I get back home, I won't be able to have a date until I'm thirty," I explained.

"well than when are we going to call?" Jake asked.

"I wanna be here. Tomorrow after school, we'll go somewhere, and call then," I said rushing out the door to get my shoes on.

"Okay. Bye Miley," Jake said.

"Bye," I said. I looked up and happened to catch his gaze for a moment. For a second there it seemed like nobody had tried to break us up or anything. Just that if I could kiss him one more time, then everything would be okay. I guess he felt the same way, because we were leaning in, closer and closer. I got a few inches away, and we both had our eyes closed, when I pulled back. 

Jake opened his eyes and gave me a look that said 'what the hell?'. But I mearily opened the door and invited myself out to walk down the streets to my house. I couldn't know who it was that texted him. I really don't even care. I wasn't going to kiss him (as you could just plainly see) and I wasn't going to go out with him anymore. He still kissed another girl and forgot all about me.

When I got home, I climbed up the ladder to my bedroom. I looked around. The coast was clear.

"Phew. I'm safe," I said falling onto my bed.

"Not so fast," someone said. I jumped up and looked towards my door where dad was standing along with Jackson, both of their arms folded.

The next morning I looked around my spotless room. Well, everything was spotless, considering I cleaned it all before having to go to bed as a punishment. I was not grounded since I completed the bathrooms, my room, and the living room before going to bed at twelve thirty last night. Shh! Dad doesn't know how late I stayed up to finish it. I got changed and got my butt off to school.

The first thing I did was run into Lilly.

"Lilly! Omigosh I have so much to tell you," I said taking in deep breaths when I got to her.

"Okay, shoot," she said.

"Well, Jake and I found out that someone texted him posing as me, saying that I wanted to break up," I said.

"No way! What did the person say when you called him?" she asked.

"Well...we haven't really called him yet," I admitted.

"What?! You have to know," she said.

"I know I know, but I had to get home quick," I said shortening up the story.

"So I take it you guys are back together?" Lilly asked.

"No. I still don't know if I can totally believe it all. I have to know for sure before any thing like that can happen," I said.

Lilly nodded.

"oh."

After school, I waited outside on the steps. It wasn't cold like yesterday, and was perfect to be outside without a coat on. I was waiting for Jake so we could deside on where to go to find out who the person was who called. Finally I saw his mushroom colored head pop out about the others.

"Hey Jake, where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You know, you find out where we are going to call the person," I said.

"You know Miley does it really matter? We aren't together anyway, and it doesn't sound like you want to be no matter what, so why even bother?" he asked.

"I have to know. I won't be able to sleep at night if I don't know," I said. "I barely even slept last night," I complained.

"Okay fine. Let's go to my house, cause I got some stuff I gotta do," he said. I rolled my eyes and how stuck up he was being and such.

"Omigosh there you guys are!!" Lilly said coming over to us and putting her arm around each of our shoulders. "Have you called the number yet?"

I sighed. So did Jake.

"No," we answered flattely.

"Okay, so when are you gonna?" Lilly asked.

"We're going over to Jakes house right now to do that," I answered.

"To do what?" Oliver asked coming up behind Lilly.

"They are going to call that number that texted Jake that Miley wanted to break up with him," Lilly explained.

"Well why not just do that right here?" he asked.

"Yeah, cause then I can know faster, and I REALLY gotta know!" she said bouncing.

I sighed and looked towards Jake who sighed in agreement.

"what's the number?" I asked. I took out my cell and looked at the screen, to the paper as Jake held it up.

"Is it ringing?" Oliver asked.

"Hold on I'll put it on speaker," I said and then hit send. After a few seconds you could hear it ringing. We waited for someone to pick up. All of a sudden, a phone ringing went off, and it was close too. Real close. We looked around. All of a sudden, Lilly's eyes went big. She turned her bag upside down and tried to shut up the ringing sound coming from her bag, but no matter how hard she could it wouldn't stop.

It all made sence now. The fact that she always liked him, and all the clues she dropped about it. It all added up to Lilly. I turned to her to stare at her straight in the face.

"Miley, I swear I didn't do it," she said putting her arms up to chest level.

That was the last words she got out before I- 


	5. Deeper than secrets

"Miley I swear I didn't do it," she said putting her arms up to chest level.

That was the last words she got out before I curled up my fist, pulled it back, and lunged, only moments to be pulled to the ground, with Lilly still flinching. I was in panic. Why was I on the ground? Who does Lilly think that she is? I looked up to see Jake, holding my wrists so that he could stop me from punching Lillys lights out.

"Jake?!" I screamed.

"Miley you have to calm down. Let Lilly explain first," he said.

"No! I can't believe that I spent so much time being friends with her, when she can't even be a good friend back! Why would you want us broken up? Do you want Jake?" I asked.

"No! Miley I didn't do it!" Lilly objected.

"Well than who did?" I asked.

"Miley I don't know!" she screamed. She was getting horribly upset. "But I swear that it wasn't me!"

"You can drop off all of my stuff I've ever given to you on my door step. I'll do the same tonight," I said walking away.

"Miley, I swear, I would never do this to you," she called. I could tell that she looked at Oliver and Jake for help. Jake looked around awkwardly, and I'm pretty sure Oliver had his I-want-to-go-crawl-under-a-rock-right-now face. I couldn't be sure though, so I just guessed.

When I got home I took a shower, did my homework, ate some dinner, and laid out my clothes for the next day. It was sure going to be a long one. sszzzzhechchchchccccchhhhhh. lovely sound to wake up to isn't it? Well, I did. I turned it off, and got ready for school. I didn't bother returning anything that was Lillys, because she never left her stuff off at my house either. When I got to school the next morning, Oliver was the first to approach me.

"Hey Miley, so you and Lilly wanna-"

"Sorry, can't. Lilly and I aren't anywhere near speaking terms anymore," I said.

"When are you going to make up? I need someone to go with me to visit my brother in clown college," Oliver complained.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. Lilly and I will never be friends again. She destroyed my life," I said.

"Destroyed? Isn't that just a bit dramatic?" he asked.

"No! She took away the love of my life," I said.

"But you know that he didn't say anything bad, so why don't you just go back out with him?" Oliver asked.

"Because he probably hates me now that we got into this whole thing," I said.

"Wanna bet?" he asked me. I turned away from my difficult locker that I was trying to open, and looked at him.

"Hi Miley," someone said behind me.

I turned to see Jake.

"Oh hi Jake," I said not knowing if I should be peppy or, snotty.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you know, we were okay, like things where still okay between us," Jake said.

Huh?

"Um... I guess if you're okay with everything that's going on, than I have no reason to be mad at you," I said.

"Good. Does this mean that we're back together?" he asked.

I hugged him. Boy ain't getting no kisses out of me! Hugs will be fine for now. He returned it, and I walked to my first period class. But, while I was rounding the corner I bumped into someone and both of our books went flying everywhere. I bent down to pick them up without seeing who it was.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. I reached out for my book, just as the other person reached for their book right next to mine. That's when I reallized our identical blue green and red string friendship bracelets that we were wearing on our left hands. Lilly alert. She looked up at the same time I did, so I'm guessing she saw my bracelet.

"Look, Miley, I-"

"It's okay. I should've known you would do something like that anyway," I said pretending to blame me.

"Miley you know me, and you know that I wouldn't do that to you!" she said.

"How can you prove it?" I asked. She sighed as she thought. Than she took out her phone.

"Let's just check the time and day that it was sent," she said. She flipped through her messages until she got to that one. I looked over her shoulder at it.

"Thirty seconds to get to class!" someone shouted down the hall.

"Gotta go!" Lilly and I both said sprinting down the halls with everyone else, and Lilly closing the phone.

Mystery persons P O V

No, no, they can't look at the time and date of that message! I thought to myself. They'll find out more than they are supposed to know.

"Thirty seconds to get to class!" someone yelled. Miley and Lilly said something to each other, and than went their separate ways, just as I was going to go dive after that phone.

Phew, they aren't going to figure it out. yet. If I really don't want them to know, I really gotta steal her phone again, and delete that message so that they can't read it. But when? I'll steal it just like last time. When she's in her tutoring sessions on Wednesdays after school. Wait, isn't today Wednesday? Yes, it is. Today after school, I'm going to steal it, delete the message, and than put it back in her backpack.

The school day went just like I expected. Lilly and Miley ignore each other, I hang out with my people, and then the day ends. Eventually. When the last bell rang, I snuck off to Lillys locker to see when Miley and her were planning on looking at the message, and if I was unlucky, they'd have enough time to do that now.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said flattly coming up to her locker. I took a mental picture of the look on both of their faces.

"You ready to look at the message? It's not going to prove to me that you didn't do it," Miley said.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Whatever Miley. Look, I have to go to tutoring sessions, so you can wait if you want, or I can go over to your house after school to show you," Lilly said.

"Figures," Miley sighed.

Lilly closed her locker.

"I can't be late again," she said taking off. Good, my plan was still capable of happening. I basically stalked Lilly to her tutoring sessions outside of the mini gym, and watched as she placed her backpack down at the wall, and allowed herself in to get it over with. Now was my time to go. I pretended like I was going over to the wall, looking for something. People where still filling the halls to leave.

"Hey what's up man?" someone asked.

I was startled, gave them a friendly greeting back, and went back to business. The hall was getting less crowded with every few seconds. It soon became minimally bare. I waited until the last little sixth grader left the corner from getting a drink. Than, I snook into Lilly's cell phone pocket on her backpack, and started to flip through the buttons, looking for where I could get to that text. The text I so badly needed to delete.

Where in the world could it be? Here it is! I found an option called messages and clicked okay, than went through them, looking for the one I had sent myself four months ago. I deleted it, put it back, and walked away, proud of what I had accomplished.

Another mysery persons p o v.

I was only trying to get a drink, after some little sixth grader did. I didn't mean to see what I saw. It was Jake, and he was flipping through Lillys phone looking through the messages. He than deleted the one 'Lilly' sent him. I know the truth now though. Jake was a total liar. He sent himself the message, but used Lilly's phone to do it. Jake put the phone back, and made sure noone could see him (I was hiding behind the corner) and than he left.

I Oliver Oken had the power to tell Lilly what's going on, and than Miley will be her friend again, and Lilly will love me. I had the power to make Lilly love me. I'm definatly using it to my advantage.


	6. Secret no more

Mileys P O V

Later that day, I walked home and did my homework, and than Jake called.

"Hello?" I said answering my cell phone.

"Hi Miley, it's Jake," he said.

"Oh hi Jake. What's up?" I asked.

"Do you wanna go to the mall with me?" he asked.

"Sure, but I can't today. I've got alot of homework and my dad says that I can't go past six on school nights, other wise I stay there too long," I said.

"Okay, well how about tomorrow right after school?" he asked.

"Uh... sure why not," I said.

"Okay my limo can drive us," he said.

"Coolems."

"That's it?" he asked.

I wondered what he could be talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Have you ever ridden in a limo before?" he asked.

Oh he was wondering about my reaction.

"Oh yeah, a few times," I lied. "I used to all the time back in Tennessee, but not so much anymore."

"Well-"

"Miley!" someone shouted coming into my house and interrupting Jake thank goodness.

I turned to see Oliver.

"Oliver?"

"Miley I really need to talk to you!" he said.

"Not now Oliver I'm on the phone with Jake," I said.

"Oh really?" He put the phone up to his face. "Hi Jake."

He than handed the phone to me and put his fingers on the button that hung up the phone.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked.

"I really need to talk to you about Jake," he said. I sighed. Why must he now?

"What?" I asked reluctantly.

"Okay, Jake was the one who sent you that text," Oliver spilled. My mouth hung open. How could he do this?

"Oliver why would you say that? That's really mean to try to get him in trouble like that," I said.

Now Oliver's mouth hung open.

"What? You gotta believe me Miley. On the day he left for Romania, he stole Lillys cell phone and texted himself from Lillys saying that he wants to break up, that way you guys would break up, and Jake wouldn't be blamed for it. why he picked Lilly, I don't know, but he did. I even watched him just delete the text message as evidence while Lilly was in tutoring," Oliver said.

"Oliver-" I started trying to tell him off.

"Miley! You're never gonna believe this, someone erased the text message and I swear that it wasn't me!" Lilly shried coming in the door.

I looked at Oliver. He gave me a I-was-totally-serious-look.

"Please say you believe me!" Lilly squealed.

I was about to answer when the phone rang. I sighed not sure of what to do. So I picked up the phone and guestured for Lilly to wait a moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jake," Jake said on the other end. Great. Now I'm really caught in a tangled web of rumors.

"Jake I need to talk to you seriously. What did you do after school?" I asked. I couldn't see him, but I knew that Jake was taken aback.

"Well I need to talk to you too. why did you hang up on me?" he asked.

"The phone slipped," I lied. "Now where did you go right after school?" I asked.

"Home," he lied.

"Jake," I sighed. He knew that I knew that he was lying.

"Okay I stayed after a little bit, what's the big deal?" he asked.

"Because Lillys text message that was sent to you is gone and I had someone tell me that you did it after school," I said. Wow, things where getting awkward. I heard him mutter something and than he hung up. I gasped and dropped the phone. He really did do it. A moment of silence went by until Lilly spoke up.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked. I hung up the phone, and than hugged her.

"Yes. I do believe that you didn't send it. Could you ever forgive me for all of the horrible things I said?" I asked.

Lilly hugged back.

"Of course."

"Now what?" Oliver asked. But that seemed to be the question to the endless answer. Now what?

The next morning I got dressed and headed off to school. I planned on doing everything in my part to stay away from Jake. Otherwise I might just slap him again. Why? That's all I can think about is why? Why would he do that? I didn't plan on asking him that though.

My day was half way normal until I got to lunch. I went to dump my tray by myself, and all of a sudden I was being snapped like a twig the other way into the dark just like a few days ago. My wrists were still sensitive from the last time that it happened, and I winced in pain as someone clenched my bruises. I turned to see Jake. Again.

"Why are you doing this? Let me go before I hurt you," I shouted trying to get someone to come over.

"I didn't do this to hurt you Miley. I did this because I need talk to you, and I know that you wouldn't answer any calls or texts if I tried," Jake said. I sighed.

"Let go of my wrists and maybe we'll talk," I lied. "they're bruised the last time you did this."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I didn't mean to hurt you at all, I just needed to talk to you," he said. I than noticed a small, shiny object forming, and running down his cheeks. Was he crying?

"Are you crying?" I asked. He wiped the object away with his hand.

"Miley I need to talk to you, and it has to be serious. I never wanted to tell you anyway," he said. I than realized that he really was being serious. I straightened my back.

"Okay, I'm listening," I said.

"The reason I tried to break up with myself so that we would be over is because I didn't want to see you get hurt, so I knew if I acted like we had broken up, than you wouldn't be as hurt, but it didn't work because you guys figured out the whole deal with the time I sent the message to myself, so I had to delete it," he said.

"Wait, what? Why would I get hurt?" I asked.

"I think anyone would if they found out that their boyfriend was dying. Miley, I have a brain tumor, and it's spreading in my head out of control. The doctor said that there isn't anything that they could do," he admitted.

I threw up again.


	7. Getting the facts

**hey guys i've got an idea to make this into a prequel for another story, but i don't know if i'll use it. i don't wanna make this story real short so... i dunno.**

Mileys P O V still

This time, when I puked, it was in a nearby garbage can, and only a little bit.

"are you sick Miley?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm just so stressed over you," I answered.

"Miley I'm so sorry. My plan was to hurt you the least I could. I guess my plan kinda backfired. You can Ashley and if she has any nice fiber in her being, she'll tell you truth about our kiss, about how I didn't want it," Jake claimed.

We both looked over to see Ashlet picking on Dandriff Danny.

"Naw," we both said.

"Jake... you can't be serious. Are they sure that it's a brain tumor?" I asked. Jake nodded.

"Positive. They have taken multiple tests."

I forgot all about my throbbing red, and a little blue and black wrists as they wrenched in pain.

"Well how do they say that you are doing?" I asked being real afraid of the answer.

Jake shook his head.

"That bad huh?" I asked trying to play dumb like I didn't know what it meant until he gave me a straight out answer.

"Miley. They've searched every possible way. There's no way out. Well, one, but you know what I'm talking about," he said.

I started backing up. "No," I denied. This was the last thing that I would ever except.

"Yes, we both do. The doctors said that it could happen before my fifteenth birthday, and that I'll be lucky to see it," he said.

"No," I said tearing up. Jake had too by now. I know that guys don't usually cry, and you know that guys don't usually cry, but I think we both know that if you had to tell your loved one that you were dying, than that would become an exception.

"Miley there you are! What took you so long?" Lilly said coming behind the staircase. I was crying now. Jake would be gone before he turns fifteen. As far as I know, that's only within three and a half months. Lilly took one look at Jake.

"what did you do to her? You ever talk to her again and I'll kick your butt," she threatened. Jake didn't say anything he just looked back at me, and Lilly dragged me up by my elbow, thankfully not my wrist, and got me back to the lunch table.

"what did he say to you?" she asked.

I nodded my head no, as if telling her I wasn't willing to talk about it right now.

"Miley come on, what's going on? I don't know anything right now," Oliver said.

I shook my head no again. They than got the point and continued talking about their latest conversation. I saw Jake come out from under the stair case where we were before. Jake Ryan actually had a brain tumor that could kill him. My love actually might die. How could this actually happen?

The rest of the day I kinda put myself on auto-pilot and used whatever time that I needed to think about Jake. It was horrible, but I couldn't stop thinking about it and kick myself back into my real world. It was so real, it was unreal. (A/N: that every happen to you? it's hard to explain unless you've been through that feeling. I've been through it about three times, but I mostly remember it when my dad had his stroke.)

When I got home, I went straight to my computer and signed on to a chatroom with Lilly and Oliver, just so that I could hear them talk, and maybe try to make it seem like everything was okay. What do you do when your boyfriend is doing so horrible? I take it he's my boyfriend again. Or is he?

Ollieoken: miles? are you there? what's going on?

hannahfan05: ...

truscottchick: miley why won't you say anything?

Nothing happened.

ollieoken: miley? please talk to us

hannahfan05: ...

truscott: do you just want us to pretend like ur not here or wut?

hannahfan05:)

truscott: you can't see me right now, but I'm sighing. I'm gonna leave. bye

ollieoken: sorry to bail on you miles. gotta go

Great. Now what do I do? I turn off the computer, and go flop onto my bed. I swear I've starred at the cieling for hours when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I mummbled.

Lilly and Oliver cautiosly opened up the door to see me flopped onto my bed.

"Hey. We came to talk," Oliver said.

"What's up?" I asked pretending nothing was wrong, even though that was totally quiet, and a deaf monkey would've know what comes next.

"Why are you so quiet ever since you talked to Jake?" Lilly asked. I shrugged and avoided eye contact.

"Please Miley," Oliver said.

I sighed. "I don't know if Jake would let me tell you," I said as they sat down. Lilly sighed and than whipped out her cell.

"what are you doing?" Oliver and I asked.

Lilly dialed some numbers and put her phone on speaker. Someone than picked up.

"Hello?" they answered.

"Hey Jake, it's Lilly. Miley has been acting really strange and won't tell me or Oliver why, and says you might not be okay with it. Is it okay if she tells us?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, that's fine," he answered.

"Okay bye," Lilly said hanging up and than turning to me. "Okay, what?"

I sighed and flopped back down on my bed, and Oliver and Lilly invited themselves to sit next to me.

"Well..."Oliver pushed.

"Jake isn't doing so well," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked being taken back.

"He's pretty sick."

"Huh?"

"The doctors found a brain tumor in his head, and they don't expect him to be fifteen before the tumor swells up bigger than his skull can hold, and it'll fracture," I explained. The room was silent.

I don't really want to talk about the rest, so let's just skip that part, and go straight to later that night, when I walked to Jakes house to learn more about how he's doing.

"Come in, I can make hot chocolate," he said, even though it wasn't exactly that cold out.

I took off my shoes and ran upstairs with him to the dining room table where we sat in an uncomfortable silence. I took a deep breath.

"So Jake... what do the doctors say?" I asked.

"Well, if it continues to grow like this, than I could fracture my skull," he explained.

"That's what I figured. But, is it really going to escalade that quickly?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It could."

"Well, thanks, but I'd better get home."

"Okay. And Miley, I love you, and I promise I'll tell you right away when the test results come back," he assured. I hugged him good bye.

"Good night Jake."

I left without a good night kiss, because I know that he could leave within months, but I just wasn't ready, and I wasn't going to force myself into any kisses.

The next morning I woke up, grabbed a pair of any jeans, than a sweatshirt, got ready with breakfast and that whole morning enchalada, and than got my butt off to school. I wasn't in the mood for anything fancy.

"Hey Miley," Jake said behind me.

"Hey," I said hugging him. I backed away so that he knew not to kiss me. Than I got a good luck at him. He was very pale, and had dark, blackish purplish circles under his eyes, like when you don't sleep.

"What's wrong?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I don't know. When I woke up this morning, I looked like this. And, it's so hard to think and concentrate on one thing," he answered.

"well I'd better get to class. Love you, and I'll talk to you later," I hugged.

"Bye Miley, love you too."

"Hey wait!" he said before we left too far away.

"what?"

"Is there a reason why you won't kiss me?" he asked.

"Just, ever since the whole drama thing first started out, I can't," I explained. "I'm sorry. but soon." I promised myself it would be soon. Jake smiled and we continued to class. All I could do was over obsess about him though. At second period, I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, hurry back please," she answered. I took the pass and slowly, very slowly, made my way down the hall. I heard a locker door slam, and looked down them to see Jake pounding his lockers with his fists in anger, and mumbling to himself.

"Jake?" I asked. He quickly snapped around.

"Miley? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh you know, I just felt like going to school for thirteen years, so I thought I would go today to help graduate," I said sarcastically.

"I mean, why are you here, here? Like, in the hallway here? You aren't supposed to see me like this," he said.

Okay, now I'm confuzzled beyond all reason.

"What? What do you mean, what are you talking about?" I asked. Jake slowly walked up to me.

"I got the test results back. I was told to gather my things and leave school immiediatly. They found an infection. I'm on my way to emergency surgery," he stated.

Guess what I did?


	8. Mixed emotions

**sorry it's taking so long to update, it's mostly due to basketball and algebra, and sleepovers, but i'm back now, so that don't matter at the moment. enjoy the chappie!**

I fell into a pile of tears. I bet you thought I'd puke didn't you? I'll wait to later. Anyways now, I'm on a pile on the school hallway floor bawling.

"Miley, please. Don't cry, I'm gonna be just fine," Jake said coming over to me, and grabbing a hold of my elbows, lightly pulling me up.

"No, Jake. Than why is it an emergency surgery? If it wasn't an emergency, it would be planned in advance, and you wouldn't have to consider it an emergency," I said.

"I know that Miley, but I seriously need to go. I love you," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Promise me that you'll be alright?"

"You're the one going into emergency surgery. Promise me that YOU are going to be alright," I said.

"I promise. I'll be back in school within a few days don't worry," he said. He wiped my last tear away and we put our foreheads together.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

"Jake!" someone called down the hallway.

"I gotta go Miley," he said releasing my hand, which I didn't even know was gripping mine. I waved a good bye and went back to class without even going to the bathroom, not that I really had to go in the first place. I then texted him saying that I'd be visiting him in the hospital later, but no matter how many times I checked, it said that he never read it.

At lunch that day, Oliver and Lilly finally decided that they needed to know what's up.

"Miley please tell me what's going on," Lilly said hugging me.

"No. I don't wanna talk about it. But will you please come with me to the hospital after school to see Jake?" I asked quietly. Lilly and Oliver exchanged glances.

"I'd love to," Lilly said.

"I'll come too," Oliver said.

"In fact, I'll get my mom to give us a ride okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Okay."

"well than let's just cheer up, cause I'm sure that Jake will be fine, and we'll see him after school and everything will be fine. And if you don't wanna explain it to me, I'll just ask someone at the hospital so that you don't have to, okay?" Lilly asked.

"Okay," I said nodding again. I than decided that Lilly was right, and took a bite out of my sub. But Lilly wasn't right.

After school, I went to my house to change and grab and snack, tell my dad that I was going to go visit someone in the hospital, and than Lilly's mom honked the car outside.

"that's my ride, bye daddy," I said running out the door so fast he couldn't say anything else.

"Hello Miley," Lillys mom said.

"Hi Mrs. Truscott. Thanks for the ride," I said sliding in the backseat next to Oliver.

"Oh you're welcome."

I smiled and stayed quiet while listening to the radio to the hospital. Mrs. Truscott pulled into a parking lot and started to open her door.

"Mom what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Coming in. Honey I think I'd better. You three weren't invited and that would look a little wierd," she said.

"Mom please no. Stay here pretty please?" Lilly begged.

"Honey either I go, or no go," she said. Lilly already knew my vote without looking at me.

"Fine," she said flattly in defeat.

We all get out of the car and went in through the front emergency doors where Mrs. Truscott lead us to the doors.

"May I help you?" the woman said.

"Yes we're looking for Jake Ryan," Mrs. Truscott said.

The lady gave us a wierd look.

"Look Mrs, alot of people are looking for him, considering he's famous. But if you're not on this list of people that he has agree into the room, than you're not allowed," she said.

"We'd better go," Oliver said turning towards the door with Lilly and Mrs. Truscott. I stayed quiet, and slowly turned towards the door. Than stopped.

"wait!" I said turning right back around the desk making everyone else stop. "I'm Miley Stewart. Jake's girlfriend."

The lady looked up at me, and than took out the list. She looked through the S's.

"Follow me Miss Stewart; and your party," she said like assigning us to tables at a restaurant. She lead us to this one room a few down the hallway. I checked my phone. Jake must be concious because it said that he read my text.

"Here he is," she said opening up the doors. "You can be here until seven." I checked my watch before entering the room. It was four thirty. When I came in I saw an ugly version of Jake. Not ugly as in Jake looks so eew, even though he kinda does right now. He had an IV in his hand, and the heart moniters and everything. His eyes were swollen and red, and he head an incision of his head with stiches in it, and looked really weary.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Molly? Come on in," he said signalling us.

"I'm gonnna go to the bathroom. Oliver go get a drink at the water fountain," Lilly said.

"What? But I'm not thirsty."

"Pretend that you are," she said pulling him out of the room. Mrs Truscott also left, and went to Jakes bedside and prayed for him. He really didn't look very well. He kinda looked like he could-... nevermind.

"I'm Miley, Jake. Not Molly," I said not knowing who Molly was.

"I know Marly. I was just joking you. You have pretty hair. I'm tired," he said.

"Oh Jake it's so good to see you. Are you going to be okay?" I asked. He turned over and went to sleep before he could answer. He must be pretty loopy. All of a sudden the door opened and his parents walked in.

"You must be Miley," his mom said.

I smiled shyly.

"Yeah." It felt kinda awkward being there.

"We've heard many marvelous things about you," his dad said.

I smiled even more shyer.

"Thanks."

"Well, have a seat. Jake will be in and out of conciousness until tomorrow," his mom said.

"Uh... thanks," I said sitting down. It was definatly just a little awkward.

"Is Jake gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Well, Miley, I really don't know what to say to you. It just doesn't look so well right now. I don't know what to think, and the doctors don't really either," his dad said.

That's great. Why don't you just tell me that my boyfriend is going to die soon?

"Well, will he ever go back to school?" I asked.

"I think if he does get better... I'll homeschool him, to keep track of him," his dad said. If he does get better. That's just great.

"Excuse me," I said. I left the room. It felt very hot, like I couldn't stop sweating. And with Jake unconcious, I felt like I wasn't supposed to be in there or something.

"Miley?" Lilly asked when I left the room. I put my head against the wall and looked up and out towards the other side of the hall and started breathing deeply. I felt like I could faint. Lilly looked at Oliver and they shrugged, and went inside.

"Hi," I heard Jakes mom greet when they walked inside.

I stayed out in the hallway for about an hour, just avoiding going in there again. All of a sudden I was being taken out of my daydreams when Lillys mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like to go home?" she asked. I nodded, but than shrugged. "I think it's about time," she said. She went into get Oliver and Lilly who were in there still talking to Jakes parents, and Jake was still unconcious in the same spot as he was an hour ago. They came out and I was dropped off first. When I walked in the door, I got a phone call on Jakes cell.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Miley, this is Jakes mom, Laura. Listen, I was thinking, and I know that you're concerned for Jake, so I'd like to talk to your dad for a minute or two," she said.

"Okay."

I handed the phone to my dad without saying anything in the kitchen, and than went upstairs to my own room and flopped onto the bed. Ten minutes later, dad knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey sweetie," he said opening up the door and sitting down. "i'd like to talk to you about Jake." goodie. i don't want to though. "Tomorrow if anything happens, I'm gonna pull you out of school and take you up to see him, okay?" he asked.

sounded good, that way I would know what's going on. "Okay, sounds good dad," I said. "But I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep."

"Okay, good night," dad said.

I layed in bed an hour later and starred up at my cieling. The next thing I knew, I was in school, and Jake was there, just fine.

"Yeah, the insicion wasn't bad at all, and I woke up just fine last night so they let me go to school today. It was a miracle!" he exclaimed.

"That is so great! I love you," I said. We leaned in for a kiss, but instead of a kiss, I got a bolt of energy through my body and I felt myself spring up.

"Sorry Miley, it's time for school," daddy said making me realize that it was all just a dream. Retarded dream. I sighed and got changed in just a sweatshirt and a regular pair of pants. Dad drove me to school after I barely ate anything, and tried stirring up a conversation, but I wasn't in the mood, so he turned up the radio.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said meeting me at my locker. I just smiled and continued to get my stuff all ready for the day.

First and second period went by real fast. It was third that gave me my problems for the day. I was working just fine in class on my in class stuff, when the intercom went off, scaring everyone.

"Sorry for the interruption Mr. O," the office said (I couldn't tell who). "But I need Miley Stewart to bring all of her stuff down to the office right away." I nearly choked and looked to Lilly for help. She gave me an I-don't-know-look. I gathered my things, and didn't even get an 'oooohhhhhhhh' from the class to say that I'm in trouble.

I began opening my locker, my mind realling with possibilities of what could be going on. When I got my stuff in my backpack, it became to clear to me about yesterday. It was something my dad said, "Tomorrow if anything happens, I'm gonna pull you out of school and take you up to see him, okay?" I nearly dropped everything I was holding onto and doubled over in tears, but I slammed my locker door shut forgetting the rest, because something might have happened with Jake. I rushed off to the office, adrenaline pumping.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was dad standing there. He knelt down to the ground and stretched his arms out for a welcoming hug. It must really be bad. I ran to him almost knocking him over and hugged, and cried, and cried, and hugged. the secretaries had tears in their eyes too.

"We need to go to the hospital to see Jake, honey," he whispered in my ear.


	9. Waiting games

**This is probably the second to last chapter in less I think of something else to put up here. enjoy the chappies! oh yeah and that whole post-surgery stress thing is just an excuse I came up with so pretend it's real just for this story, okee dokee?**

I let the words that my dad just said to me seep in.

"What? Why daddy?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"He went in to another emergency surgery. He should be out now if everything went well," dad explained. I nodded and pulled away from the hug and grabbed my stuff, as dad lead me out the door.

"Why is he in emergency surgery daddy?" I asked whipping my tears as we pulled out of the parking lot in his convertable.

"They found some of the tumor had spread across his brain to the other side of his skull. It sounds like there may be more to come, if... if he's okay after this one," he said. I broke into hysterics of tears. I was sick and tired of the word, 'if''. do you know what we can make from the word if? There is a whole nother dimension for it, but people use it as freely as possible without thinking. If is the most meaningless word in the English dictionary, but quite possibly the strongest.

"What do you mean if?" I asked.

Dad didn't respond. He just put his right hand on my knee and focused on the road ahead of us to the hospital. I put my MP3 player headphones in so I wouldn't have to focus on anything in dads world. I wanted him to be oblivious and isolated to my world for now, because honestly, I feel isolated from everyone's world right now. Why would fate chose Jake? Jake is so caring and sweet. Why is it always the good ones first?

I listened to I learned from you sung by my dad and I, until we got to the hospital. Daddy dropped me off, and I put my MP3 player in my backpack, and brought it with. Dad went to go look for a parking space, but finally gave up and let the valet do dads job. He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, then directed me to the elevators and a new room in an Intensive (sp) Care room that was new to me. Jake had a bandage wrapped around his head, the same I.V. and heart tracker, but now he was scary pale and had black eyes, like someone punched him.

As soon as I saw him I gasped, and turned right back around into dads stomach, crying from finding out how horrible it really was. I knew Jake wasn't going to make it. He looked horrible. But maybe I should ask a doctor what really was going on.

"It's alright baby doll," dad said making me go into Jakes room and sit down by him. Jake was breathing heavily through his mouth, even though he had the tubes going through his nose, which i think was to give him oxygen.

"Please Miley," he started. He took a long breath. "Don't be scared."

"i'll be right back, I got some business to take care of," dad said getting up and leaving. I looked back at Jake in the hospital bed.

"So uh... where's your parents?" I asked.

"Getting me some food from the nurses. All I can have is ice and liquidy stuff," Jake said.

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry," I apologized. I didn't know why, but I felt like I should.

"Miley never blame yourself okay?" he asked.

"Well... are you atleast getting better?" I asked.

Jake nodded, but than shrugged like I had yesterday.

"I actually don't know. Nobody does. Nobody will until tomorrow, when I come out of another emergency surgery. I still have more tumor to get, but they said that this will be last surgery," Jake informed.

"Jake is there any chance that you... couldn't... get better?" I asked. Jake kinda tuned me out for a second, like he was looking for the right answer, or didn't wanna hear the question. Then he sighed.

"I dunno. But I know that I'll be fine. They say it might develop again, but I know that I'll be fine eventually. I dunno about how many surgeries it'll take though, but I'll be just fine. You'll see, I'll be back on Zombie High in no time," he said.

I wanted so badly to believe him. So, so badly. But I couldn't. Not just yet. Not until he left these hospital walls.

"Hey listen Miley. The doctors said that for me to heal better, I need to go somewhere like, to see friends and what not. I was thinking, maybe you would help me visit my friends in the school?" he asked.

"What? They want you to leave this place? Jake you're in Intensive Care and they say the best thing for you is to go see people outside of the hospital?" I asked.

"They said that familiar surroundings will trigger a chemical balance in my brain that will help with post-surgery stress or something like that," he said.

"Yeah... um... I should talk to a doctor about that first though shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Well yeah," he said. He pulled white string. Within a few moments a nurse walked in.

"Do you need any help Jake?" she asked.

"No, um, I was just wondering when I get to go see my friends and such," he said.

"Oh, well after your parents sign some stuff and help you, you will have two hours to go see people," she said.

"Okay, well where are they?" he asked.

"They're just down the hall. Here they come," she answered, allowing them in the door.

"Hey Jake, you ready? Did you explain it to Miley here yet?" his mom asked.

"Yeah. Will you help me Miley?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," I said.

"Hey Miles. What's goin on?" dad asked coming in the door.

"We're going to take Jake to see some friends," I answered. Dads face went pale.

"Oh. Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked stepping outside.

"Um... sure," I said going to him. He took me a little ways down the hall to a quiet spot, and than put his hand on my shoulder, indecating that what he was about to say was important.

"Miley, they are taking Jake to see his friends and old surroundings, because they don't know if he will ever see them again," dad told me. I was tearing up now again.

"What?"

"They don't know if he can get past tomorrows surgery. Only one in five people ever survive these odds that Jake is at, but they need to keep him optimistic or his body will stop fighting, and the tumor will swell up causing his skull to fracture, and it could kill him," dad explained.

"Well how could he die from the surgery?" I asked.

"They need to go into his brain. They could easily puncture something in there, or Jake could become a vegetable," dad said.

I was crying uncontrollably.

"I didn't know if I should tell you sweet pea, but I figured you'd rather hear it from me or the nurse," he said hugging me.

"Well thanks dad. I know that you didn't want to hurt me as much that could," I said.

"Well you just gotta remember, Jake may not have many days left, so make this one a great one for him, okay bud?" he asked.

"yeah dad." I whipped off my tears with my sweater sleeves and went back into his room, dad following behind. They had Jake in the wheelchair with his IV pole next to him, and a life support machine to be wheeled by me.

"How do we get the IV in a car?" I asked.

"We're gonna take him in a special van," the nurse said.

"Are you ready mom?" Jake asked.

"I'm not going honey," she said.

"What?" Jake and I asked.

"It's just gonna be you two, that way you can really see your friends without an embarrassing parent along," she said.

"Makes since to me. Just kidding mom," he said hugging her good bye.

"Are you ready to go Jake?" the nurse asked.

He nodded. "Yup."

I wheeled the life support machine and Jake waved good bye for now. We got to the elevator while talking about where we wanted to go.

"Well, I need to see Lilly, Oliver, and Mr. Inneman," Jake said. Mr Inneman had survived a brain tumor before, so I know that Jake would really like to see him. I checked my watch.

"They are all at school right now," I said.

"Okay. Oh, and I want to talk to Hannah Montana," he said. I gulped. That won't be so easy. The nurse took us to the hospital van, and we loaded Jake inside, and I sat in a seat right next to him. I didn't know what to say, and then my dads words came back to me. What if Jake really does die? What if this is our last day together?

"Hey Miley-" he started. I looked at him, looking back at me. I quickly went in, and kissed him on the lips for the first time ever since our fight. We pulled apart, cause making out just didn't really seem like something a fourteen year old should have to think about really.

"Bout time," Jake teased. "so now we're totally cool ever since that fight?"

I nodded.

"We've always been cool." I paused. "I just didn't know it then."

Jake and I giggled and we pulled into the school. I helped take him out of the van and checked my watch. It was seventh period. Only two more left when this was over. I took ahold of his life support machine.

"Hey I've got that," Jake said.

"Well than how are you going to get around if one arm has your IV pole, and the other the machine?" I asked. Than I got it. I got behind the wheelchair and pushed him into the school and through the hallways.

"You have science now right? Yeah, with me and Lilly and Oliver," I said. Jake nodded. "Yup." I wheeled him to the science room. As I opened the door, people gasped. Everyone knew somehow about Jake's tumor, probably since I had to leave and people wanted to know.

"Omigosh Jake! Miley! You're back!" Lilly squealed jumping out of her seat and running to hug me. "I was going crazy not knowing why you weren't back yet. I heard all about it from Jakes person to come get homework. I'm so sorry." Everyone began flooding us just like Lilly had. Even Mr. Inneman. They all crowded Jake and asked him questions. Lilly pulled me out of the circle.

"So how does it look?" she asked just as Oliver came to join us.

"He has another surgery tomorrow. My dad said it doesn't look good for him and that only twenty percent will survive the surgery tomorrow. That's why he's here. As a last good bye," I admitted allowing tears to run freely down my cheeks as freely as Lillys, and even Olivers. They both hugged me so we had a threesome hug going on.

"I'm so sorry," the both said. The bell than rang, and all the kids where kicked out of the room by Mr. Inneman for his planning period.

"Hey Miley," Jake called me over there. I started to push his wheelchair out the door, but he stopped me.

"I want to talk to him for a second," he said.

"Oh okay. I'll go wait outside the door. Have him come get me when you're done," I said. He nodded. "Thanks."

I got Lilly and Oliver out of there and into the hallway to talk about the Hannah Montana problem.

"He wants to meet her," I said.

"Tell him you're her," they both said at the same time.

"First of all, no. Second, you guys are seriously perfect together," I said.

"No we're not!" they yelled.

"Just like I said that one time. Stubborn."

"I am not!" they stomped.

"You guys should stop," I said.

"It's not my fault, talk to donut here," they said. "Stop! Geesh."

"Maybe you should just stop talking until you guys aren't saying the same thing," I suggested. They both nodded. Then they rolled their eyes in defeat. I giggled and temporarily forgot about Jake and his tumor. He then came out of the science room door being pushed by Mr. Inneman.

"Let's get going. I'm hungry," Jake said. I nodded.

"Okay, bye guys. Come by the hospital when schools done," I said writing down Jakes room number since they didn't really even get to see him that much. Jake, I noticed, had a few dry tears on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head, than turned to face me.

"He told me the real reason that I'm here. He said they did the same to him, he was just lucky enough to be the one in five person," Jake said. I hugged him.

"Jake I'm so sorry," I said.

"Whatever, let's just go," he said. I nodded, tears coming down harder. I felt so bad for him, but I knew that he had to be optimistic.

"Ya know if Mr. I can be the one in five person, you can too," I pointed out.

"Yeah I know. God will make me better. God always does," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah he does."

Except my mom. I can't stand to watch another person die from a tumor. We got all the way to the end of the hallway, out the door and to the van without the nurse noticing, who was on her cell waiting at the van with her eyes away from us.

"Yeah, okay I'll get him," she said. She hung up and turned away, startled to see us.

"Oh good you're here. You scared me though. Listen, the doctor is in, and he'd like to get you back to the hospital to do the surgery right away," she said. Jake began crying desperatly, but nodded in defeat. I cried just as much. We loaded him in. I felt so powerless, like I was helping him die. It was the most sickening feeling ever, that stressed me out so much, I didn't puke. It was more than a pukey stress feeling, it was an I'm-loosing-my-sanity feeling. Just watching somebody die basically, unless he can be that one in five. That one in five.

We held hands back to the hospital in silence. When we got there, I whiped away Jake's tears, and he whiped away mine. I helped him out, and the doctors and my dad, and his parents were waiting at the door.

"Are you ready Jake?" the doctor asked. He nodded. "Hold on first," he said. He turned to me, and I had formed new tears, along with him. "I love you," he said. I hugged him, and when we pulled apart, I got one last kiss before he had to go. "I will love you always, no matter the outcome of this surgery, even though we both know that I am going to survive, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Forever and ever," I said. He smiled, and we were separated. I watched as he got helped into a cot, and pushed down the hall. I began crying just as hard as I did when mom went off to her surgery, and faced dad, who held me into his stomach, and stroked my hair. I bet he cried, but I will never ask him. Nothing left to do now but play the waiting game. I hate the waiting game. Hours and hours past. Hours before...


	10. somewhere in the middle

**I decided that this will be the last chapter, but I'm adding an epilogue sometime this week, i just dunno when I'll be able to get another update in, so yeah. Thanks everyone for ur reviews, they were so nice. Also, I wish I could tell you if this chapter is sadder or not then the last one, but then you'd know what would happen. Some of you do anyways I'm sure. What do you think? Do you think that he'll live or die? Find out now, and I'll shut up for you. So sorry if it's short, but I wrote it out this time during science, social studies, humanitites, algebra, and language arts.**

Seventeen hours after they wheeled Jake away, I slept in a chair in the waiting room, my tear streaked face leaning to my left on Lilly's shoulder. Oliver was to my right. They had come at about four thirty the other night, and since there is no school today, our parents let us stay here overnight under the supervision of Jake's parents, who were sitting right across from us. I'm guessing that I had gotten four hours of sleep. I awoke for the tenth time probably that night, to the sound of creaky wheels going down the hallway. I checked my cell phone. It was seven in the morning.

"You awake too?"

I looked up to see Lilly on my left sitting up.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. You scared me," I said.

"Sorry. I need to pee," she said getting up. I got off my butt and followed her to a bathroom.

"Do you think it's good that he's taking so long?" I asked.

"Easier to get it all. Atleast now if if it's taken this long it must be okay," she said. I shrugged.

"I hope so."

"We'd better get back," Lilly said. I nodded. We tried to find our way back to the waiting room, but it was pretty hard, considering it was so big. When we got back everyone was up.

"There you guys are," Oliver said.

"We just went to the bathroom," Lilly said.

"Is anyone hungry?" Jake's mom asked.

"I'm starving," Oliver said.

"I'll go buy chips for everyone at the vending machine," his mom said. I sat back down. She returned with two bags of chips for everyone. I got Dorito's and barbeque chips. I sat in silence, while Lilly and Oliver blasted their MP3's loud enough to hear from where we were. I didn' tknow what to say when we were done, but Oliver stepped in and helped.

"So what are you going to do about Zombie high?" he asked. "While Jake takes a break."

"Well," his dad spoke up. "It's on hiatus for now."

"Oh well than-" I whispered, but got cut off by a nurse running towards in the waiting room.

"We're done with surgery," she announced. We all stood up, or cheered, or jumped, or cheered and jumped. I hugged Jake's parents.

"But that's not all," she added. We immediately got quiet, letting her know to continue.

"We'll have to mark his progression over the next four hours to see if we've been successful."

We let it soak in.

"So he still might not survivie?" I asked.

"I don't know honey," she said.

"When can we see him?" Lilly asked.

"I'll take you to him right now," she said. The nurse turned and took another turn down the I.C. hallway, followed by Jake's dad, Jake's mom, me Lilly, than Oliver. After three hallways we turned into room A041. He was still pale, and had the I.V. in his arm. He was unconcious and his stomach showed no signs of breathing, but the heart tracker said that he was still alive. All the girls gasped, and the boys were silent.

"It can be normal if he's unconcious unless he doesn't show signs of improvement over the next four hours, otherwise it'll be too late," she explained. I nodded and began continuosly shaking. My Jake was so far gone. I prayed silently in my head as I watched Jake lie there completely motionless.

"Hey Jake your favorite show is on," his dad said turning to Zombie High. I held his right hand. His parents had his left.

"And it's your favorite episode. The one with Hannah Montana," his mom said. Jake stayed motionless. After an hour of pretending everything was fine, he still layed unconcious, completely still. His hearttracker beeped away, as it counted his heart beats, continuesly getting faster, his blood pressure, regaining to normal. His pulse could've been higher, but right now I was happy for the thrity nine, because it was thirty nine away from being dead.

The nurse came in to take blood, and I winced for the both of us. We didn't know what else to do but sit and wait for anything else to come.

Another hour rolled by of awkward silence, as the t.v. played the marathon of Zombie High, and curious eyes took curious looks at Jake, who laid, still motionless, yet. The doctor came in and pointed out his progressively shrinking heart rate and pulse. He all let our breathes and heart stop for the slow, stiff moment.

"It still doesn't mean anything. It couldn't until after four hours. Still two more hours left."

Two very slow hours. Just like the two before. His pulse dropped to thirty, and he still lay unconcious. Oliver had me glued to his chest in a hug. I really needed one now, and I tried forcing myself not to look at the heart tracker until the next two hours were up. I slowly felt my tears dry as I relaxed into a new world. Nothing seemed to matter for a moment. I was then forced my eyes open as I nearly jumped out of my chair to a ringing sound, and violent screams. Everyone was rushing, and I saw flashes of red. Oliver was trying to make way for someone, but I couldn't see who.

Jakes parents were crying, and I noticed that the heart tracker was flashing red. When I looked closely I saw that his pulse was at twenty three, and dropping. Doctors came flooding in, kicking us out. Screaming, "Leave!" "Get out!" "Go!" "We need room!" They needed a clear path to Jake.

"No!" I screamed like a little girl, having a death grip on the bed.

"Come on little girl make room!" a doctor shouted. I struggled from about three persons grips on me to get to him until I was finally free for a moment. I got right to his ear and whispered, "I'm Hannah Montana, Jake. We both love you," I said, and kissed him, just as I was flung out of the room at the exact second of someone screaming, "Clear!"

All five of us winced, and blew into hysterics of tears, and Oliver was trying his hardest to get Lilly and I to stop, but couldn't even control his own flow of tears. I was tremblind, and I really needed to know what's going on. We were out there listening to about twenty, "Clears!"'s but I know that it only felt like that, and it was really only around four. The doctor slowly opened the creaky door to reaveal the doctors lined up, I know that I'd never forget this.

The lead doctor stepped forward, and took off his nurse hat. Jake's mom gasped.

"I'm so sorry. We lost him."

End. But the epilogue is coming up sometime this week before the sequal begins. Please R and R.


	11. Forgotten miracles

**This story is dedicated to Talon. I'll always stay with you buddy.**

**btw, the song is written by me.**

I appeared at Jake's funeral as Miley, instead of Hannah, no matter how bad I wanted to. They weren't allowing any famous friends of his in, or papparazzi. Just the people he was friends with before he was famous, his family, and me, Lilly, Oliver, and our immediate families. I had a stash of kleenex's in my black with gold lining clutch, because I knew that this was going to be hard. I wore all black, except for the purple bracelet I got right before Jake boarded his plane to go to Romania. It was beautiful. The only part purple was the lining around the gemstone flowers. It was highly expensive, and everyother flower was emerald, and then sapphire. I knew that I'd keep it forever. I normally didn't need the expensive stuff unless I was Hannah at the moment, but I loved every part of it.

I walked behind daddy. He held my arm, making sure that I was going to be alright. I kept my focus down at my black shoes with the silver charms across the toes. When we entered the church, I looked up at the alter. There was roses everywhere, and yellow tulips. His coffin was at the front, and it was open casket, but I couldn't get myself up there even if I wanted to. I'm sure that he would look peaceful, but I didn't care. I don't ever want to see him so stiff, so... so dead.

"Would you like to go up to the casket Miley?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"I don't want to be rude, daddy. But I can't," I said looking up at his mom who was bawling over the coffin, while Jakes aunt tries to get her to go sit down so that she doesn't have to look at him that way.

"I think it won't be so hard as it seems," dad said.

I nodded. "Yes it will."

"I'll hold your hand," he said. "And I bet Jackson would too."

Jackson holding my hand finally didn't seem so wierd.

"Fine, but only if Lilly and Oliver would come with me," I said.

"Already ahead of you," he said pointing up the church where they were leaning over the coffin, Lilly was tearing up, so Oliver gave her a hug. If you ask me, I think they'd be cute together. I don't know, just a wierd and wacky thought. I lost all of that as soon as dad got Jackson over to us, and we walked up the aisle. It felt like we were walking too fast as we neared the front to where Jake was lying. His hair was covering up the incisions, and he was wearing a jacket that said 'Zombie Man' on it, because it was his favorite. I wondered what this little shiny object was, that was laced around one finger. I stepped to my left to see, a little rubber band ring that cost maybe, I don't know two dollars? I looked down to see the same one, only mine said girlfriend, and his said boyfriend. His mom must have put that on, cause he didn't have it on in the hospital.

"Daddy... he's so peaceful," I said looking at him. He was talking to the minister about later on at the funeral, how I was able to go up, and he had a few questions.

"Isn't he though?" Lilly replied, putting her arm around my shoulders. "And look, he was burried with some of his favorite things," she pointed out. I looked to see a half chewed up and dismantled teddy bear, a track star ribbon, and a silver and black microphone.

"Yeah," I said. Suddenly I got an idea. I opened up my clutch, and got a note that I was going to give to him, when we got back together. I laid it into his coffin. "Now he can rest in peace."

Oliver came up beside me and we stood there for a moment remembering all of our times together as the four of us. Now it was back to the three of us, but we also had the luck of being able to have four spirits, for Jake's will always be with us.

The priest stood up and cleared his throat, making everyone scatter to the pews. Oliver, Lilly, and I sat together, and dad was to my right in one of the first pews since I was going to be able to 'speak' at the funeral.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life, and mourn the loss of Jake Austin Ryan. Before I begin, there is a couragious young girl, who would like to sing you a song of hers," he said gesturing towards me. The church all turned their eyes toward me as I got my way out of the pew, and sat on a chair in the middle of the stage where the priest was. One of the alter servers handed me my guitar as I ajusted the microphone.

"Hello everyone. This is my first time singing in front of people like this," I lied. "But I have written a song for Jake that I think everyone should hear. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. You see, Hannah Montana is my cousin, and she's helping me get this word out. She's going to record this song and sing it as a single. All the money in the CD sales will go to a Brain tumor foundation to help find the cure," I said. Everyone began clapping. When they stopped, I started talking again.

"So this one goes out to Jake, because I love him, and I hope that he'd love my song," I said. I took in a deep breath, and began strumming.

"He looked up at me with those big blue eyes

Noone could know what he hides inside

And he wonders, how much time do I have left

If tomorrow won't come maybe it's best

(chorus)

Another child left in rehab

Another hero left at peace

Another tear for the cancer soldiers, and we all go searching

For the forgotten miracle

(verse 2)

But the thing about forgotten miracles is

That they can't be remembered for we must forget

Could we forgive if we could not forget

Could we rise about our standards, and stay proud for who we are

(chorus)

Another child left in rehab

Another hero left at peace

Another tear for the cancer soldiers, and we all go searching

For the forgotten miracle

(verse 3)

We've all known, and we've all cried

We've all prayed for all o' your reasons, please believe me I have tried

But I think I learned now, that your miracle wasn't forgotten

God just knew it was your time and that's a miracle itself

(chorus)

Another child left in rehab

Another hero left at peace

Another tear for the cancer soldiers, and we all go searching

For the forgotten miracle

Another child left in rehab

Another hero left at peace

Another tear for the cancer soldiers, and we all go searching

For the forgotten miracle"

The church stood up and clapped, and whistled, while I took a bow, put my guitar away and sat back down for the priest to continue. Lilly and Oliver hugged me, and dad told me how mom would've loved that song. I really hope she did. I really wish she could be here right now. Another brain tumor takes the life of an innocent one...

During the funeral, people stood up at the mic and told us about stories from their past that they had with Jake. Some where funny, some where halarious, and some where said just to tell you what kind of character that Jake was. I cried enough to use the kleenexs between Lilly and I. They decided not to bury Jake until we had all left to his house for cookies, and a celebration of his life.

On the way to the burial site, Lilly and Oliver rode with dad and I. I sat in the back seat so it would be easier to talk with them. We tried to talk like everything was normal, but I kept wanting to ask myself why Jake wasn't there to hear the moment.

When we got there, there was a prayer, a song, and then we all trudged our selves away. I took a final look at him, and let a tear drop into his coffin, right onto the two dollar ring that had almost no value, until we exchanged them. Lilly hugged me, and whispered that he would have wanted me not to cry, so I whiped my tears away, and headed back to the car after a final look at him.

Things were silent on the way to the house for cookies, and a celebration of his life. Hannah Montana songs played since he and her were friends, but now I'm glad that I know he knows about us both.

"Hey Miley, they've got a slideshow of his life in pictures playing downstairs," Lilly said. We ran down the stairs to see them. They started from when he was just born, and in the hospital, to a picture of him on set with Hannah Montana. There were even a few of me that he took before heading off to Romania. One of him carrying me, and me shouting for him to put me down; one of us with our arms on each others shoulders, and one of me trying to get him to not take the picture. I smiled. Then I cried silently, while watching the clip over again. When I looked over at Lilly, she was about three feet away, barely within hearing distance of me, talking to Oliver.

"Thank you so much for helping Miley and I," she said. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

end. for real this time.


End file.
